Rude
by yusha
Summary: ―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?―preguntó, y le vio ponerse de pie, sonriendo. ―Vine a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, por supuesto. / Regalo para TemariAckerman06. /


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados para esta historia me pertenecen. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia ha salido de mi mente loca.

.

 _Este fict es un regalo para_ _TemariAckerman06_ _por su cumpleaños. Lamento que sea una historia tan corta pero sabes que últimamente me cuesta un mundo hacer historias largas. Te quiero (los corazones van aquí xP)._

* * *

 **Rude**

 _Can I have you daugther for the rest of my life?_

.

―Estoy en casa.

Cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal de la casa en que vivía con sus padres, Shikamaru Nara anuncio su llegada con voz cansada mientras se quitaba de forma distraída las sandalias, notando de pronto algo importante en ese lugar: además de las sandalias de su familia, había ahí un par de sandalias más...

Y al no identificar del todo a quién podría pertenecer aquel calzado, terminando de quitarse el propio pronto se adentró en la casa, deteniéndose en el umbral de la sala nada más dar un par de pasos, al encontrarse en el lugar a sus padres tomando té junto a su invitada, quien resultó ser ni más ni menos que la embajadora de Suna.

―Temari ―pronunció su nombre, su ceño frunciéndose al tiempo que una impertinente pregunta fue pronunciada por sus labios―: ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

En el acto su madre le reprendió.

―Shikamaru por Kami, yo no te eduqué para que fueras un grosero ―le dijo molesta al ver que su vástago no era capaz de saludar primero.

Aunque de cierta manera, el desconcierto de Shikamaru al encontrar a la hermana del Kazekage en la sala de su casa era hasta cierto grado comprensible y hasta justificado: después de todo a él nadie le había avisado de la llegada de la rubia a Konoha y eso que él era su guía oficial para todas y cada una de sus visitas desde hacía un buen tiempo ya.

―Está bien, no se preocupe tanto Yoshino-san, no me molesta que Shikamaru no me de las buenas tardes ―Temari prontamente habló disculpando al moreno, que suspirando acabó por hacer una reverencia de saludo.

―Buenas tardes, mujer problemática. ¿Ahora sí responderás a mi pregunta? ―insistió acercándose unos pasos a ella, quien sonriéndole asintió poniéndose de pie.

―Vine desde Suna hasta Konoha a pedir tu mano en matrimonio, por supuesto. Tu padre ya ha dicho que si ―explicó Temari hablando con toda la seguridad y confianza que sabía que poseía, sus ojos verdes fijos en los oscuros de él, que parpadeando se tomó un segundo para analizar y comprender lo que ella había dicho.

Bueno, tal vez le tomó más de un segundo o dos, ya que tras ese parpadeo, el Nara volteó a mirar a su padre y madre que se mantenían tranquilos, sentados ambos tomando sus respectivos vasos de té como si el que una mujer fuera a pedir su mano en matrimonio ocurriese todos los días.

―Tsk… mendokusai ―no pudo evitar balbucear.

―¿Se supone que eso es un sí de tu parte? ―preguntó entonces ella, su sonrisa amplia dibujándose en los labios y Shikamaru, un tanto molesto por los métodos y avergonzado de ser tratado como una mujer, mirándole serio dio sinceramente su opinión.

―Pedir la mano en matrimonio de alguien es un acto que corresponde a los hombres ―le dijo, su pensamiento machista saliendo a la flote como casi siempre que estaba junto con ella sin importar que aquello desencadenara una pelea.

Para su sorpresa, Temari no se enfadó.

―Eso ya lo sé, es por eso que he venido a hacerlo ―respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándole con esa sonrisa de superioridad en la cara cuyos rasgos de pronto a Shikamaru le parecieron que ya no eran femeninos sino más bien masculinos.

Incluso su voz había ido cambiando, volviéndose más ronca y gruesa de lo que era… y mientras le escuchaba pronunciar su nombre («Shika ¿estás bien?» había dicho el hombre que ahora era Temari), el Nara instintivamente retrocedió y negó con un movimiento de la cabeza, notando que incluso esa persona parecía ser unos centímetros más alto.

―Pero… los hombres piden la mano en matrimonio de las mujeres. Siempre ha sido así ―le dijo, todavía sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, su mente dándole vueltas todavía a esa idea preconcebida que tenía, rechazando la idea de aceptar que Temari se lo propusiera…

Entonces Yoshino y Shikaku empezaron a reír: primero una risa suave, discreta, casi contenida, que no obstante se fue haciendo más molesta e irritable para Shikamaru, que miró entonces a sus padres recriminándoles que no le estuvieran apoyando…

―Pero Shika ―habló de nuevo el hombre que se supone era Temari, y Shikamaru de nuevo lo miró― si precisamente eso es lo que estoy haciendo: como el hombre en nuestra relación, estoy aquí pidiendo tu mano en matrimonio ―insistió, su mano dirigiéndose hacia su rostro dispuesto a ofrecer una suave caricia, que no obstante nunca sucedió ya que Shikamaru atrapó su mano antes de que le tocara la cara, su boca abriéndose de inmediato para replicar.

―Pero yo no soy la mujer en nuestra relación ―no dudó en decir, mas en cuanto las palabras se pronunciaron Shikamaru supo que había algo mal.

Tal vez fuera su voz (más delgada y suave, casi femenina), o tal vez fuera la sensación de que su cuerpo se había vuelto un poco más pequeño… Shikamaru en realidad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sin embargo mientras su delicada mano sujetaba la varonil del rubio, al Nara le llegó de pronto la idea de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él si fuera la mujer en la relación…

Y bajando la mirada como quien no quiere la cosa, Shikamaru soltó la mano de Temari al tiempo que posaba sus ojos sobre su propio pecho, quedándose sin aliento al notar que, efectivamente, le habían salido senos…

Y terror fue tal que, incorporándose abruptamente en la cama, lo primero que Shikamaru hizo al despertar de aquella terrible pesadilla fue llevarse ambas manos al pecho y después echar un vistazo bajo las sábanas, tan sólo para asegurarse que seguía siendo hombre y su miembro seguía justo en su sitio.

.

.

.

―Por el amor de Kami, ¿se puede saber por qué la urgencia de salir justo ahora y los dos a Suna?

Sintiéndose un tanto desconcertada por la repentina solicitud de su hijo a que se preparara para viajar cuanto antes al país del Viento, Yoshino cuestionó sin dudar los motivos de su hijo, quien de manera sorpresiva se había despertado antes que ella y nada más darle los buenos días, le había soltado la petición y mostrado incluso el permiso otorgado por la Hokage.

Por supuesto, antes de dar una respuesta Shikamaru suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

―Es un asunto problemático madre, pero debemos ir a a Suna para pedir en matrimonio la mano de Temari, la hermana del Kazekage ―explicó su plan de la forma más directa que podía, hablando con una tranquilidad y una certeza de quien cuenta que irá al mercado a comprar cinco kilos de manzanas porque están baratas.

Y Yoshino, aguardando en silencio y sin quitar los ojos de su hijo, se tomó su tiempo para asimilar lo que le había dicho, antes de finalmente suspirar.

―Bueno, supongo que ya lo has pensado lo necesario, ¿verdad? ―dijo, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios mientras Shikamaru daba un pequeño asentimiento al que ella correspondió antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Sin duda, debería preparar algo de alimentos para llevar y comer durante el viaje, y debía preparar también una pequeña maleta con un cambio o dos de ropa. Esperaba que el plan de su hijo contemplara una parada para adecentarse antes de presentarse en casa de la rubia: debían dar una buena impresión ante el joven Kazekage para que accediera. Los dos, no solo ella…

―Dame solo media hora, mientras prepara tus propias cosas ―le ordenó y poniendo manos a la obra, Yoshino se apresuró a empacar los comestibles que se llevarían mientras su hijo, asintiendo dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Hai, hai. Mientras iré a comprar el anillo ―dijo y dando media vuelta se dispuso a para preparar lo que él mismo consideraba necesario. No obstante, antes de dar más de un par de pasos, Yoshino le llamó.

―¿Shikamaru? ―El muchacho se detuvo y volteó, sus ojos encontrándose un segundo con los de su madre que de pronto le sonrió―. Tu padre estaría orgulloso si pudiera ver el hombre en que te has convertido.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, la mujer volvió a darle la espalda a su hijo apurándose a prepararlo todo, mientras Shikamaru sonriendo también, asintió y salió de la cocina, imaginando cómo habría sido ir a pedir la mano de Temari con su padre a su lado, especialmente si le hubiera contado ese sueño tan extraño que había tenido y de alguna manera le había motivado a actuar.

―Seguramente sería igual de problemático ―se dijo, y sonriendo, el Nara se fue a comprar el anillo de compromiso que le llevaría a su rubia.

.

 _I'm gonna marry her anyway._

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños Tem! =D_

 _Aunque corto, de todo corazón espero que te haya gustado el regalo, lo hice pensando en ti y en lo mucho que extrañas los buenos fics ShikaTema (no que este sea bueno, pero al menos es ShikaTema escrito por mi jakfhcksjf x'D)._

 _En fin. Fuera de eso he de decir que cuando se me ocurrió escribir esta pequeña historia basada en la fabulosa canción que le da su nombre a la historia, lo único que tenía en mente era hacer a Temari pidiendo la mano de Shikamaru en matrimonio, porque de alguna manera, siempre me ha parecido que ella hace la mayoría de las veces la parte del hombre en la relación. Además, siempre me ha gustado esa parte de Shikamaru siendo machista y Temari demostrándole que está equivocado. Lo del pequeño gender bender fue un pequeño extra que me pareció gracioso y adecuado jajajaja._

 _Y pues ya, no tengo nada más que agregar, le resto de la historia lo conocemos todos ya, Temari dice que si y después ambos se casan *inserten los corazones aquí*._

 _Sin más que comentar, saludos, besos, abrazos y blablabla._

 _Ah, si, de nuevo feliz cumpleaños Tem ;D_


End file.
